Subspace Emissary 2: Shattered Boundaries
by sonicboomcd
Summary: A fan-made sequel to the Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Will include characters from all 4 games, as well as brand new characters that the author will add from both their own mind and through fan recommendation. A long-term fan project!
1. Author's Note

Subspace Emissary 2: Shattered Boundaries

By: Sonicboomcd

Based on the game franchise "Super Smash Bros."

 **DISCLAIMER: Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo. I DO NOT own any of the characters that I will use in this story. Thank you.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey all! I'm Sonicboomcd, and after a couple of months bashing my head against a wall trying to think of ideas for my ongoing fic, RWBY: The Fallen, I came empty handed. I was going through SEVERE Writer's Block. Don't worry, RWBY: The Fallen is currently NOT cancelled, but it IS put on hiaus so I can work on this to get my creative flow working again. After getting my hands on the SSBB mod Smash Bros. Infinite, I've started to play Smash a little bit more. Recently, I was playing Sm4sh. As other Sm4sh players know, the game was originally going to have its own version of the Subspace Emissary, but it was removed due to time constraints. So, I thought, why don't I write my own version of the Subspace Emissary 2? Shortly after, I thought, why don't I make my own version of the Subspace Emissary 2 with a SSBI twist? So, I've decided this story will be written in a script form. There will be characters from a multitude of different game/comic/TV/movie universes. I've already made 1 rule for when I'm writing this: Use ALL of the original Smash characters from the 4 games. I may not use certain characters from series that you may want to see, if I can't see how to include them in the story as a whole. I'd also like this project to be partially collaborative. If you DO want to see a character in the story, simply leave a review below so I know what character(s) you want to see, and on how to improve my writing for other "scenes." Thank you for reading, and Scene 1 will release soon!


	2. UPDATE: PLEASE READ!

**UPDATE:** Hey guys, I'm back with more news! First off, I've decided to scrap the script idea. I've found it more natural to write this like a story, so, that's what's gonna happen. And second, the first chapter is going to be ready VERY soon, so just you guys wait! I'm going to estimate and say that Chapter 1 will release around 3:00 - 4:00 PM EST tomorrow, so, HYPE! Last but not least, I've created a Google Form that you guys can request characters for the story in! Please make sure to specify what series the character is from. Here's the link: /forms/Mzu5u85gRaisWwSi1 That's all I have to say for now! See you all soon! :D


	3. Chapter 1: The Hero King

Chapter 1: The Hero King

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Finals of the Mid-Air Tournament!"

The audience rang out in delight. The tournament had been going on for several days now, and the anticipation to see the final fight of the event had finally been released into the air. People could feel the excitement.

"Now, it's time to unveil the fighters!" said the Announcer.

In a nearby private viewing room, sat different members of royalty from different parts of the universe. In one throne sat the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach. In another, the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. In the last, the ruler of Skyworld, Palutena. Two plumbers had accompanied Peach to the floating arena, by the names of Mario and Luigi, and Palutena had her own guard, the angel boy, Pit. They all sat, watching the stage intently to see when the match would start.

"In the red corner, the warrior from Hyrule, give it up for Link!" the Announcer screamed.

A boy in a green tunic appeared at the left side of the stage, holding a mighty sword and shield.

"So, are you sure that your guard can win this? The other fighter is really intense." Palutena asked Zelda.

"There is no doubt that I believe he can. He has the potential." Zelda casually replied.

"And in the blue corner, renowned as the Hero King, give it up for Marth!" the Announcer said.

A boy with short blue hair and royal-like clothing appeared on the right side of the stage, holding his small, but legendary, sword.

"Fighters, take your stances." said the Announcer.

Link took a defensive pose, holding his shield in front of him and swinging his sword to his side. Marth took a more offensive pose, holding his sword close to his face, as if he were about to charge directly towards Link.

"Fighters ready?"

Both combatants gave a quick nod before looking directly at each other. The audience's roaring came to a quick halt as the battle was about to begin.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" roared the announcer.

Link and Marth dashed towards one another, both meeting in the middle, with Marth landing the first strike directly on Link's shield. It made a loud _BANG_ as it was struck. The audience began to screech once more.

Link greeted Marth's strike by hitting him on his side with a sideways swoop of his blade. Marth was blown back by the hit, and was very surprised.

Marth, once again, charged towards Link, chaining together multiple slashes of his sword, pushing Link back a good amount. Link tried to counter, but Marth was too swift, and Link was hit directly in the chest with the end of his sword.

Link quickly gripped on tight to the Master Sword, and twirled around, creating a tornado-like fury of his blade, hitting Marth multiple times before Marth countered it and knocked Link back a couple feet.

Link, now being a good distance from Marth, grabbed his Gale Boomerang and threw it at Marth. It arced slightly above Marth's head, and came back upon his spine, dragging him relentlessly towards Link. Link prepared a powerful slash of his sword, but before he could land a hit, Marth dove behind Link, avoiding the Boomerang's winds, and charged a mighty blow to Link's back.

Link fell forward. He thought he was going to be defeated. However, he knew he couldn't give up, for the sake of Hyrule. The Triforce of Courage began to shine on the back of Link's hand, and the Master Sword began to give off a bright glow. The audience oohed and aahed at this marvelous sight.

Link got up and ran at Marth, giving a strong blow to Marth's raised sword. Marth tried to fight, but it was useless. With a loud yell, Link overpowered Marth and hit him with all of his force.

Marth then began to glow, and quickly froze solid, turning into a trophy. Link stood nearby, panting and glistening with sweat. The glow from the back of his hand and his sword had disappeared. The audience applauded and cheered for him.

"The winner is Link!" the Announcer yelled.

Link swiftly sheathed his sword and shield, and walked to Marth, now in trophy form. Link bent down, tapped the base of the trophy, and a bright, golden light began to shine where the statue used to be. Out of the light came Marth, now in a living and breathing form. Link looked at him and held his hand out. After sheathing his sword too, Marth took Link's hand and gave it a firm shake. The tournament was over.

"That's… odd." remarked Zelda.

"And why do you say that?" Palutena responded.

"Usually the Master Sword and the Triforce only react like that if a great evil is about to make itself present… or if it is already here."

There it sat. In the middle of the woods lay a deactivated and overgrown robot, one which had fought Tabuu almost 6 years ago. And soon he was going to reawaken it. Surely it would listen to him this time, right? Yes, it would. He would make sure of it.

"I'll make them see…" whispered the cloaked figure.

The figure quickly removed the cloak, revealing a large, bulky man, with a sword that glowed like the sun. He chuckled.

"You defied me, yet here you are, so powerless."

He took a step forward.

"Soon, you'll be mine once more, and I'll be sure to remove the option of escape in your metallic mind."

The man took another step.

"I'll be sure to get my way this time. And you're going to help me, whether you like it or not."

The man stepped into the light, revealing his true identity.

He was Ganondorf, the Dark Lord.


End file.
